Certain group scenarios require users to engage directly, using their own mobile or laptop devices, with display presentation on the target screen at the front of the room that is visible to all users. Here, a way for users (for example, educators, workers, or video game players), to connect their devices so that they can access, share, and interact with the ongoing presentation on the target screen. The users' identity can be verified by their proximity to the target screen. The present invention provides a method for authenticating direct mirroring connection between a target screen device presentation and mobile devices.